vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115637-state-of-the-game-10-10-2014-feedback-thread
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It really is nice to hear at this time. Despite us needing Mega servers yesterday, this has made my outlook on the future not so bleak. :) Keep up the transparency, Carbine, it's keeping players like me around. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- WS isn't flat-out unplayable... the game you're referring to most definitely was. Even after a complete overhaul, it still took them close to a year after launch to make anything decent out of the game. Not to mention that publisher has the money to remake their games 20 times over. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The first one is on the cards, but I don't think it will be ready for a little while. One thing we may try and do is look into ways to improve the guest passes etc.The second one is something I'm going to flag to Dev, I expect this is already something planned but will try and get somebody to make a post on it. :) What sort of economy fixes are you looking for? If you can link me to a good explanation of the Butchers Block bug/issue here on the forums I am happy to pass it on to Dev. The Patch Notes we posted are VERY rough and don't include everything going into the next drop/etc. I will speak to Evan and see if he can confirm if any parts of the linked post are making it in for this next drop. I need to check if the Settler duration is being increased, as I am sure I saw some discussion of that from Dev recently. If not I will flag it! Everybody at Carbine AND at NCSOFT believes in WildStar and wants to support it for a long time. We've all worked very hard on it and want to do what's best for our players and the game itself. :) Thanks for the encouragement, it really does mean a lot!I'm not sure what personalisation you mean specifically, but there is going to be a lot of work done to help make that initial gameplay experience really awesome for new players and alts. AS WELL AS continuing to support out max level characters and progression focused players.As for "Try Wildstar" or "Recruit a friend" programs. The former is definitely something we'll look at, the latter requires a bit more time I believe. Not really my call I'm afraid! | |} ---- They have said that the notes are incomplete. I know there have been multiple statements re: how the AP/SP changes are tied into the rune changes and class changes, etc. So I wouldn't be too paranoid. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is true, It's friday...I'm antsy to get out of this stuffy office and patch notes(all kinds) make me happy. As I'm thinking about it though, maybe having a page on the main site with a info graphic of the runes might be nice to have. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm sorry, WoW fanboy, Carbine can't really help you there. Sometimes, you just have to get up the courage to tell a girl how you feel. .... sorry, I couldn't resist. | |} ---- ---- ---- If they publicly stated that they are not going F2P for a year, I too would get a 12 month sub, to put my money where my mouth is so to speak. | |} ---- ---- ---- OK. Butcher's Block: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/101955-please-fix-the-butchers-block/ Economy: Problem statement: Everyone vendors mats instead of selling them on the AH. This is a huge issue. Solution: There need to be items in the game craftable with all mats, that vendor for way more than you can get vendoring the mats. In WoW, with 4 Windwool Cloth Blots, I can make a cloak that vendors for 17g. That puts the base price of Windwool Cloth Bolts at just over 4g, way above what you can get vendoring it. And consequently puts a 17g base price on a stack of Windwool Cloth. In WS? Basically nothing you can craft is way above what you can get vendoring mats. There are a few things slightly above, but you ask yourself if it's worth the time to make them. Cheers. | |} ---- I imagine the economy may change come mega servers. | |} ---- Actually, I agree with this. In fact, I agreed with this when it was unpopular. This is essentially why some people hated how architects were making money. Essentially, they could take mats off the CX for a few silver, turn them into something worth gold, and this was considered a major game-breaking issue. I thought it was something that all crafts should have. Any piece you craft should be worth more to vendor than the price of its component parts to take into account labor costs. | |} ---- There are items that vendor for more than the mats. I see lots of people spamming trade to buy mats, and I always sell mats on AH, never to vendor, because I get more that way. Crafting should bring you profit if you sell items that players want, not automatically. If it currently does not, then they need to make recepies more attractive to players, not make it a single player automatic money gain. | |} ---- ---- The vendoring of crafted items should just set a base price. Then they can be traded on CX, like a normal MMO. And 'I always sell mats on the AH, never to a vendor, because I get more that way'. How much more? In fact, I don't believe you. All the buy orders on the CX are most often below the vendor cost for mats. You list way above that and they sell? I don't think so. Anyway, I'm off now. Have a nice day. | |} ---- ---- Well, if you think Im lying, there's really nothing I can say is there? | |} ---- ^This I would do the exact same thing. Thanks devs for the work ya'll are doing! I am so pumped for the drop now! When are ya'll going to list Part Two of the race name history? Part one was really great and has me going in a totally new direction now with the upcoming name changes. I never knew the history behind the races and now that I do, this makes the naming process so much more fun! | |} ---- Bright side is that most, if not all, the music of WildStar was composed by Jeff Kurtenacker. From what little I saw when I was on the PTR before The Defile was removed, it seems like everything you want is available. Not sure about the playlist though. | |} ---- Yeah :) all of Jeff's music is awesome ! Just is listening to the same one over and over and over again is a tad silly, especially since there are so many many good ones. | |} ---- http://imgur.com/RFYuFrd (EU Ascendancy) My reality does not match your reality. | |} ---- OK, fair enough. I should not have said 'All' . I should have said 'nearly all'. Galactium Chunk is an exception because of Lopp Houkak. By giving that example, you're agreeing that there should be things like Loop Houkah for every single crafting mat. This would lead to lots of other mats going above vendor price also. Thank you for agreeing with me. And, btw, even with Galactium Chunk, that's not even double the vendor price. What I'm suggesting is things that would make the base price about 4 times the mat vendor price. Then you'd be able to sell yours for at least 80s each. Now, we're talking a real economy. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I hope we get a rewards and incentives program for people who come back as well as people who get those people to come back >.> Just sayin'... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, a few things. First, PVP got a huge bunch of changes that aren't necessarily appreciated right now because Carbine has to do that reset for the season (IIRC, that hasn't happened yet). A lot of people think the current leaderboards are, at best, a test of what's up and, at worst, a sham because it can't be proven that their rating was "earned". I don't PVP, so someone else might want to step in with the details on that. Anyway, they're also decreasing the ELO loss from losing matches, because it's seen as too punitive at the moment, and I know that's a PVP fix they mentioned in the State of the Game post. I know that was a big one. Outside of that, I'm interested to see if they're going to include those changes that are supposed to reward people for queueing random or for spreading out among the Adventures, Dungeons, and BGs so people aren't running an endless stream of Walatiki Temple. I know that I heard the Warplot changes, which will include a scale down to 30 people in addition to the logical idea that people in a war party can still queue as mercenaries if their war party isn't around. I don't think the system will be in place until the drop after next that if two full teams of mercs queue, they'll get a randomized Warplot match started. I remember there also being a conversation about allowing BGs, WPs, and Arena teams to have same-faction matches to make sure the faction imbalance isn't causing undo queue holds on one faction or the other. I think Carbine may have said they're looking into it, but I think that was the last I heard. That's all I know off the top of my head. | |} ---- ---- It could be. Certainly, the volume on PVP complaints has been a lot less (either because their complaints were recently addressed by those PVP hotfixes and the Sabotage drop, or because there just isn't anyone around to complain). It could also be that this drop just can't fix enough. Or it could be that the drop doesn't factor into drop 3-4, but not everyone knows that the game has improved PVP. I think what I'm asking here is if you could be a bit more specific. Unfortunately, I think the problem with the PVP complaints (it's a problem that plagues them all, but PVP especially) seems to be that it can be very nebulous. It's certainly been addressed where it's specific, whether that's been class changes (there are plenty of PVE players who nearly lit the forums on fire the day they did PVP-based class balance changes) to the vague chatter about somehow making doing all the BGs worthwhile (I still haven't heard specifically how or when they're planning on doing that). However, PVP players have a broader tendency to say, "PVP is broken" and leave it at that on the General Discussion forums I'm familiar with. It might be helpful to get the specific issues out there so Anlath or Tony can query the PVP team about it. | |} ---- I don't intend to spend any more energy looking up prices to convince you. Lets say that you are right that mats don't sell well. Thats fine. A real economy to me is when players buy crafted stuff from other players. Selling harvested mats to a NPC (for 40s each!) is no way to get a healthy economy. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This, as well. Skipping the tutorial is all well and good (I guess you'll just... autolevel us?), but we desperately need variety in leveling paths. D: | |} ---- ---- So we finally know where all the delays have stemmed from. Please don't bother with this in future, its a massive waste of resources on something each player will only see once! | |} ---- that happened a while back and was hotifxed into the game. You only need bronze medals to advance in attunement now and the world bosses give credit for bosses killed before you even take the quest. Guilds killing Ohmna are picking up a key that automatically clears a guildie through attunement (used to fill roster spots and upgrade alts at the moment). DS attunement has gone from 300 plans required to 100. Those are in the game now, IIRC. | |} ---- ---- I too would like an answer on this. | |} ---- ---- Having a choice for music is going to be awesome for housing! I wonder if once we purchase a music choice (sorry if this has been asked, I didn't see it if it had), if it gets saved to a playlists. Meaning, once purchased, it's ours forever.And I for one love the Farside music! So far, that's my favorite :) I'm not a settler, but coming from a player who benefits from the settler built stations, I'm really missing seeing them around now. Because of the short amount of time they stay up, I can understand why settlers don't build many stations any more. I can't remember the last time I have seen a teleport station built by a settler in Thayd, and I'm on Pergo too.Please devs, help the settlers out and increase durations of these marvelous stations!! | |} ---- There will be 1 drop that anyone who has not won already will be able to roll on in the group... | |} ---- But is that not the current system we have in place? The reason I'm asking is because it's confusing to add patch notes for things that are already in the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes. A very large portion of the patch notes are changes that were already put on live in previous patches or duplicate entries (go check out how they put Spellslinger changes literally twice in a row) in order to fool people into thinking that they upcoming patch is more substantial than it will really be. | |} ---- No no no, it does mean each person of the group will receive the amp/ability point if gold is made. | |} ---- Any update on this? The devs have spoken, not till the new drop 4. It is also missing a lot of things that we know are in drop 3, for whatever reason. We probably won't have an accurate accounting until it goes back to the PTR, and even then there will be some differences between that and what goes live. Edited October 13, 2014 by dinwitt | |} ---- ^This Ah yes, and then there was ^This :) *feels warm and bubbly inside * (quote found here: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/115775-j-tal/?p=1206242 ) I for one like what I read! Another drop I'm extremely pumped for! Thank you devs for listening :) | |} ---- ---- This has been the ongoing issue across the board, not just about this specifically. Things/issues that are even acknowledged as being broken or needing fixed by the devs but it takes way way way too long for the changes or fixes to actually take place. Pvp needs some fixes? great lets take months, and then when we implement and break things (huge things like making healers nearly worthless) lets admit it needs major adjustment, but then don't do anything about it for 1.5 months. 300 decor limit outside and 800 inside? Seem a little backwards? Yeah, we're gonna fix that. Months later? still working on it. No faction from bgs (one more annoyance to the attunement)? Sure represent your faction and be given no rep? Not right, but working on it! Still waiting. I won't even get started on the admitted bad decisions on attunement and barriers to entry altogether, or the tragic state of rated pvp (or practice for that matter) entirely. "Please please please we do not need more voice acting or quest cut scenes for the next set of content, we need current content fixed!" <- has been screamed so many times now its unreal. | |} ---- ---- ---- Roughly 1,5 or months ago the queue's started to become horrid. Both for PvP and PvE. I've given up queue'ing for anything. | |} ---- What server are you on, while pops are not good... I would be surprised if you had trouble running into people except maybe in lowbie zones in any major city except on the EU PVP server. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----